


Kowareyasuki

by Homerun15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Mari and Riko have a serious talk about the future of their relationship.





	Kowareyasuki

It was a pretty late evening for Guilty Kiss. They had a show tomorrow in Saitama and were staying at Hotel Will Urawa. They have just gotten back to their room after visiting Tenmangu Shrine, where they wished for good luck for their live show tomorrow. 

“OK ladies! We need to get to sleep! Our show should be a success tomorrow, right?” Mari Ohara said, though she didn’t seem ready herself to go to bed. Her high energy wasn’t uncommon however, so Riko Sakurauchi and Yoshiko Tsushima shrugged off this seemingly normal Mari behavior.

“I’m going to use the bath first,” Yoshiko said, and headed towards the bathroom to draw her bath. Riko sat down on the bed, and started to prepare for her own bath, when Mari approached her. Mari seemed to have something on her mind. 

“Rikocchi, want to go the shrine with me again?” Mari asked. This really confused Riko, they had already gone to the shrine. 

“Why? We just went there, Mari,” Riko stated plainly, wondering why her girlfriend wanted to go to the shrine again. 

“Well, I was hoping we could have some alone time together, you know?” Mari said, smiling. Riko could tell that something was up with Mari, her eyes told Riko that Mari needed to get something off her chest. Riko sighed but agreed and got ready to go out again. They left together shortly after. Yoshiko came back out into the main part of the room because she forgot to grab soap. Walking into an empty room confused her. 

“Where did they…? Hm?” Yoshiko noticed a note on the bed, it had Riko’s handwriting, it said that she and Mari had stepped out for a bit and would be back soon. Yoshiko, being too curious, decided to figure out where they headed, and hoped her stealth mode and fallen angel intuition would not fail her on this night. 

On the way to the shrine, holding hands, Mari and Riko were idly chatting about various things. Eventually, Mari asked Riko what her plans were once her high school life had ended.   
“Well, I haven’t thought about it too much if we’re being honest…” Riko said, pondering as to if she even had a plan at all.

“Want to run the business with me?” Mari asked, jokingly, though she certainly wouldn’t turn down the offer if Riko said yes. 

“What? No! Managing an entire hotel chain is too much for me!” Riko said, flustered by the sudden question. Riko could imagine it now, though, both her and Mari managing the Ohara hotels. Riko Ohara, that didn’t sound too bad…

“Hehe, I was joking, Rikocchi, don’t get so worked up over it!” Riko’s entire hotel-managing fantasy quickly crumbled away after that. They then fell into a comfortable silence that followed them into Tenmangu shrine. It was pretty late, and due to it being mid-December, it was kind of chilly at the shrine. They passed through the gate, the small snow that had piled up crunching under their feet. The Shinto shrine stood before them, and Mari led Riko over to a bench nearby and sat herself down.

“So why did you want to come all the out here tonight?” Riko asked, she still didn’t know why Mari wanted to bring her out here late at night. Mari’s eyes were full of concern and she seemed troubled, “What is it, Mari?” Mari went quiet for what felt like an eternity but was really only half a minute. 

“Well, Riko, what do you think about our…relationship?” Mari asked, though shakily. The question catches Riko off-guard and it throws her for a small loop. She quickly recovers and answers honestly.   
“Mari, I love you so much, like the way you smile, and how you carry yourself so confidently. It’s amazing that I get to be with you and I hope everyday that I find new things to love about you. I hope that you find things to love about me, too,” Riko said, and the entire time she spoke, Mari was looking at her feet, and tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Riko couldn’t see it, but what she said really tore Mari up inside, because of what she felt she had to ask.

“When I go to Italy at the end of the year, for university, what do you think we should do?” Mari asked, and it seemed to Riko that Mari was struggling to get the words out, and Riko felt that Mari was building up to something. 

“I think that we’ll make it work Mari,” Riko said, sitting down next to Mari, “With video calls and you coming down when you have breaks in your classes, we can make it work, we just have to try.”  
“Y-You think that we can make it work?” 

“I know we can Mari, I love you, and you love me, right? That’s all the power we need to make it work!” 

“So, we shouldn’t just break it off now, and make the pain of separation go away?” Riko was temporarily stunned to silence by this statement, where did this thought come from? Why did Mari think that they couldn’t do it? 

“Mari, do you think that we can’t keep it together?” Riko asked, Mari nodded, tears silently dropping and being absorbed by the snow, “Why not?” Riko asked, wrapping her arms around Mari, and Mari returning the hug, though now she was crying into her shoulder. Mari could barely muster a “I don’t know” sound into Riko’s jacket.   
“Mari, I know and love you, and I know that you would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for you. So I know that if I’m ever feeling down and missing you, you might fly over to Japan from Italy just to comfort me. I don’t think I’d be able to do that, but I’ll always be there for you, too,” tears were beginning to well up in Riko’s eyes now, this sort of thing was usually only seen in her manga, but to feel these emotions with Mari, was something else entirely. Amidst the sounds of crying however, Riko heard some rustling by the trees surrounding the shrine. She could make out what looked like Yoshiko’s jacket sleeve. 

“Yoshiko…?”

“Huh? Yoshiko?” Mari said, confused, and at this point, the sleeve froze in place.

“IT’S YOHANE!” Was all that was heard before the sound of someone running off. Riko and Mari, who both had tear-stained faces, just stared at the source of the sound. Before Riko started giggling, this caused Mari to start laughing too. 

“Guess our relationship isn’t so secret anymore, right Riko?” Mari said, smiling.

“Yeah, though I’m sure Yoshiko won’t say anything if we ask her.” Riko said, before continuing, “Back to before, though, Mari, you’re the shiniest person I’ve ever met. I love you, and don’t ever go and forget that. We’ll make this next step in our relationship work, I know we will.”

“Thank you Riko, I know that, and I love you too. You’re the shiniest person I know,” Mari said, “It’s getting really late, we should head back. We should probably explain what the fallen angel Yohane just witnessed.” Mari and Riko got up from where they were sitting and began to make their way back to Hotel Will Urawa, their relationship stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
